


A Proper Comparison

by donniedont



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Confessions, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/pseuds/donniedont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam attempts to sum up his and Kris' relationship. He fails miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Comparison

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during the summer of 2010. 
> 
> Briefly discusses Kris's grandmother's death.

Adam dug around for a proper comparison to describe Kris and his relationship. He attempted to reference some movies, but when Kris stared blankly (apparently he heard of a lot of movies, but never  _saw_ any of them), he decided that the only way he could put it was, “We’re kind of like two people dating in May of their senior year.”  
  
Initially, Kris didn’t appreciate the sentiment. “What do you mean? Katy and I dated in May of our senior year and we did just fine.”  
  
Adam glared at him as the bus drove over a bump and caused it to shake. “Will you let me explain?”  
  
“Sorry, sorry.”  
  
It was ridiculous o’clock in the morning and they found themselves in an instance in which they were the only people awake sans the bus driver. Kris was still a little down because of his grandmother’s death and Adam was at a point in which he was trying to make Kris forget about death and the unpleasant feelings that came with it. It was dark out, aside from the occasional car that drove past or a light from a toll booth that made flashes of white and yellow burst across their arms and their ears were still ringing from the concert they were performing at a mere few hours ago. Adam’s eyes still had bits of silver painted around them and Kris was still found bits of his hair still gelled. They were both aware they should probably sleep, and if they let their minds shut off for a few minutes they could probably be knocked out rather quickly, but they realized they liked the conversation they were weaving at the time. One minute became fifteen minutes became a half hour became two hours of rambling, confessions, and observations. It just happened sometimes, complimented with horrible timing.  
  
Adam finally explained his comparison. “Well, while you and Katy are the exception, let’s get real here... what couple in your high school actually lasted into college?”  
  
Kris began counting off couples with his fingers. “A few more than I think you’re getting at, but not every couple that was dating in May stayed together when college started. What are you getting at?”  
  
“Well, the finality of this whole thing.” Adam winced, realizing he was bringing up the end of thing. Sure, it wasn’t about life and death, but it was about the completion of a part of life. He hoped it wasn’t triggering anything in Kris’ head. Making Kris go to bed upset was the last thing he wanted to do. “I mean... well, not finality. But, like... it’s never going to be this way ever again.”  
  
“Don’t say that. You don’t know that. Aren’t you all about changing things? This isn’t going to end when the tour ends.” But even then he wasn’t particularly sure what “this” was. “This”was one of those lives that Kris would daydream about. He was playing music and making money off of it. Didn’t everyone just want to be able to do something they loved and be able to survive? On top of the music and the excitement of all that, he discovered Adam, a guy that he would have never met if not for their neutral point of a singing competition. What more could a guy ask for?  
  
Adam watched Kris stare at him with earnest. At times like this, Adam realized his comparison was useless. Their relationship would occasionally lapse into a grey area that no movie could describe, a book could be quoted to, or a piece of figurative language could possibly sum up properly. They were that nice guy from Arkansas and that weird guy from LA. They were an Aquarius and a Cancer. They were just two people that cared about each other. They were nothing at all, just a speck on a planet engulfed in a universe that did not care whether or not they’d still be as close as they were when they had a conversation of this magnitude somewhere between one state and another.  
  
Adam sighed. “Okay, that comparison thing was shit, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Huh? No, it wasn’t, what were you trying to say?” Kris continued to stare into Adam’s eyes as a truck rushed past, causing his face to be illuminated. While Adam was able to function quite well while still finding his friend attractive, he felt his stomach flutter from the sight. Thankfully, the fluttering lasted as long as it took for the truck to rush past. The light and the feeling were gone in an instant.  
  
“I was just trying to say that this is convenient. That’s all,” Adam said, beginning to pick at the paint on his nails. “We’re going to prom and we’re going to hug each other at graduation, but when we have new lives after this and we might not be able to hang out every weekend, if that makes sense.”  
  
And yeah, it sort of did, Kris decided. Aside from the taglines of “finalist of the eighth season of American Idol”, their careers were not going to have much in common. Kris’ album was shaping up to be something that people would be trying to learn on their acoustic guitars for an open mic to get the attention of a girl they saw at the café a few weeks ago, while Adam’s album was definitely something people couldn’t imagine replicating, however they would crave to see live and possibly covered in glitter. There would be no co-headlining and the implications of a duet were just wishful thinking. Kris could still feel his voice falter at the rehearsals with Queen, unable to even remotely hit the range that Freddie Mercury and now Adam could hit with such ease. Musically, there was no crossovers.  
  
Adam leaned in toward Kris and knew that he understood what he was trying to say. He didn’t have the heart to say something sly about Kris’ lack of speed to understand his description for them.  
  
Kris sat back on his chair and said, “It does makes sense.” He looked at the window for two exits and leaned in toward Adam. “Uh, I think I’m going to go to bed. Is that okay?”  
  
Adam just stared, unable to make a face to sum up how sorry he was he even brought up the subject. “Yeah, that’s fine, I was thinking of heading to bed soon, anyway.”  
  
They stayed stuck in their positions a little while longer, unable to move away or toward each other. Adam nearly wished the bus would hit another bump and make them kiss or maybe just throw them away from each other, away from the mess that he was causing, away from the issues he just threw upon Kris on top of his dead grandmother.   
  
Kris wasn’t sure how to properly get out of it, either. He decided to just brush his lips against Adam’s bangs and lean in quick enough for it to be considered a kiss. He pulled away quickly, getting up. “Goodnight, Adam,” he said quietly.  
  
Adam looked up at him and nodded. “‘Night, Kris,” he replied.   
  
Kris stood still a few moments longer than he anticipated, hoping Adam would follow him to the bunks. Adam just turned his head to the window, watching the darkness whip past.  
  
Kris turned on his heel and walked to the other section of the bus. It was going to be a long rest of the night.  
  
 **end**


End file.
